


Mind Goes Blank

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Can Lying Be Good, Fitting In, Gen, Logan POV kinda, Logan struggling with emotions, M/M, Moving On, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan is the mind, Patton is the heart. While Logan doesn’t feel emotions the way Patton does, he can’t get his head around what Patton does to him. Why does Patton make his mind go blank?Sorry it’s not my best work.





	Mind Goes Blank

The first time it happened, they were filming.

“A little compromise, Patton?” Patton looked up at Logan with that lost expression he’d been wearing all day. “As much as it pains me, sometimes, when the heart wants change, you must… listen to it… Is this appealing to you at all?” Logan held up a grey cat hoodie. Patton gasped.

“Logan…?” He grinned. “Is that a… cat hoodie?”

“I thought this might be less cumbersome while still catering to your… eccentric… standards.” He explained, tossing the hoodie to Patton, who caught it with a gasp.

“YOU GOT ME A GIFT?!” Patton screamed, holding the hoodie against his face. “OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE IT!”

“It even has a front pouch to place an actual cat, if you so desire.”

“Oh, I can’t, I’m allergic.” Patton beamed, pulling the hoodie on. Logan took a deep breath.

“Than  _ why  _ the cat onesie?!”

“I like cats!” Patton giggled.

“You know what would also fit in there that you’re not allergic to?” Roman asked, a smug grin on his face.

“What?”

“Ka-boom.” Patton gasped, looking down at the black puff-ball in his pouch.

“Puppies?!”

“What?!” Thomas cried.

“You can conjure puppies?!”

“Shh, don’t tell anyone.” Roman smirked.

“Aaaaah!”

That was when it hit Logan. When Patton was wearing the cat hoodie, a puppy in his arms and a happy cry filling the room. 

That was when Logan went blank for the first time.

“This is just too… precious… to… process.” 

Why was it so hard to think of words? He was logic! Roman had once called him a ‘word-nerd’. No matter how much Logan wanted to deny it, all words and thoughts had vanished. His mind was completely empty, albeit the memory of Patton screaming with a puppy.

And then, almost in an instant, they were back.

* * *

The second time, was very shortly after the first time.

“We cannot be stopped! Only paused!” Logan and Roman laughed amongst themselves, Virgil groaning under his hoodie.

“Is it too late to be an outcast again?” Virgil muttered.

“Hey ya!” Everyone jumped at Patton’s arrival. “Right? Hey ya? A single by Outkast? The second Outkast reference in a Sander’s Sides video? I only know one song by Outkast.”

Boom. Logan went blank.

“Patton.” He stammered.  _ Say something!  _ “How are you today?”

“I’m doing pretty great! I’m feeling so fresh, so clean. Another Outkast song! Tricked ya!”

Roman and Virgil continued to speak, but Logan wasn’t listening. His mind was blank, his thoughts were gone, or a mess, he couldn’t tell. It took him several tries to speak again.

“That is… Very… Good to hear.”

* * *

The third time was just frigging embarrassing and un-Logan like.

“Let it be known,” Logan cried, “That I do not like the hair.”

“You know, for some reason, not surprised that you like it, Patton.” Thomas beamed.

“Whatever makes you happy!” Patton giggled. “I see a little peri-twinkle in your iris. Two different shades of purple.”

After Roman made his thoughts known, and Virgil had eventually revealed himself and his opinions and concerns, Patton turned back to Logan.

“If you’re looking for a reason, Logan, it makes Thomas happy! And isn’t good mental health an important reason.

Boom. Blank. Patton’s puppy eyes had destroyed him. 

So what did he do?

He took a deep breath, threw his head back, and quacked out a defeated ‘YEAH’.

_ Why? Why did I do that? _

However, everyone ignored him.

* * *

The fourth time, well…

“Logan seems more like a Griffindoor!”

“You see, Patton makes statements like that and you think  _ he  _ is a ravenclaw?”

“Uh, why is that now, Patton?”

“Because he’s my hero.”

Blank. 

“WE GET IT. YOU’RE ADORABLE.”

_ Nice, Logan. Mature. _

* * *

Logan had gotten used to the feeling of his mind going blank when Patton did something overly adorable. Which was why he was worried when, during the filming of ‘Can Lying Be Good??’, he didn’t go blank.

Not when Patton talked about the philosophers flawlessly.

Not when Patton worked as his Director.

Not when Patton gave multiple puppy eyes throughout the filming.

However, he did go blank when Patton flicked his wrist, throwing Logan’s hand over his mouth.

_ This is not my Patton. _

* * *

“I know my Plato! I’ve been eating it since I was, like, five!”

Blank.

“Eating… Plato…?”

_ This. This is my Patton. _


End file.
